beyond_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Creator
He (or she) has three main names on cosmology':'' creator, parallel doveverse '''or' The God. ' Main Things About The God Creator is an entity that is one of the Transcendents and has the ability to do everything, is all-powerful, and all-knowing. The Creator is a deity or Creator responsible for the creation of the Earth, world, universe, omniverse, up to The Box. In monotheism, '''Creator' is conceived of as the Supreme Being and principal object of faith. The concept of Creator, as described by most theologians, includes the attributes of omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), divine simplicity, and as having an eternal and necessary existence. Many theologians also describe Creator as being omnibenevolent (perfectly good) and all loving. Creator is most often held to be incorporeal (immaterial), and to be without gender, yet the concept of Creator actively creating the universe (as opposed to passively) has caused many religions to describe Creator using masculine terminology, using such terms as "Him" or "Father". Furthermore, some religions (such as Judaism) attribute only a purely grammatical "gender" to Creator. Incorporeity and corporeity of Creator are related to conceptions of transcendence (being outside nature) and immanence (being in nature, in the world) of Creator, with positions of synthesis such as the "immanent transcendence" of theology. Creator has been conceived as either personal or impersonal. In theism, Creator is the creator and sustainer of the universe, while in deism, Creator is the creator, but not the sustainer, of the universe. In pantheism, Creator is the universe itself. In atheism, Creator is not believed to exist, while Creator is deemed unknown or unknowable within the context of agnosticism. Creator has also been conceived as the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent". Many notable philosophers have developed arguments for and against the existence of Creator. There are many names for Creator, and different names are attached to different cultural ideas about Creator's identity and attributes. In the ancient Egyptian era of Atenism, possibly the earliest recorded monotheistic religion, this deity was called Aten, premised on being the one "true" Supreme Being and creator of the universe. In the Hebrew Bible and Judaism, "He Who Is", "I Am that I Am", and the tetragrammaton YHWH (Hebrew: יהוה‎‎, which means: "I am who I am"; "He Who Exists") are used as names of Creator, while Yahweh and Jehovah are sometimes used in Christianity as vocalizations of YHWH. In the Christian doctrine of the Trinity, Creator, consubstantial in three persons, is called the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. In Judaism, it is common to refer to Creator by the titular names Elohim or Adonai, the latter of which is believed by some scholars to descend from the Egyptian Aten. In Islam, the name Allah is used, while Muslims also have a multitude of titular names for Creator. In Hinduism, Brahman is often considered a monistic concept of Creator. In Chinese religion, Creator is conceived as the progenitor (first ancestor) of the universe, intrinsic to it and constantly ordaining it. Other religions have names for Creator, for instance, Baha in the Bahá'í Faith, Waheguru in Sikhism, and Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism. The many different conceptions of Creator, and competing claims as to Creator's characteristics, aims, and actions, have led to the development of ideas of omnitheism, pandeism, or a perennial philosophy, which postulates that there is one underlying theological truth, of which all religions express a partial understanding, and as to which "the devout in the various great world religions are in fact worshipping that one Creator, but through different, overlapping concepts or mental images of Him." It (it because it is a force of box) is the ruler and creator of all.